Home is where the heart is
by RinRin01
Summary: Edward is missing. Trouble is headed for Tanya’s family. There is a new vampire that cannot be trusted. Alice is afraid to have visions as she can no longer tell if they are real or not. Can the Cullen’s uncover the truth? first fanfic
1. Meet and Greet

Chapter 1: Meet and Greet

Edward's point of view:

"_Edward..."_

Ahhh, music to my ears. My sweet Bella is dreaming of me. Again.

"_Don't leave me"_

Leave? Why is she dreaming of me leaving her? I would never leave her. I must be imaging things.

_Psst! Edward! Come hunt with us...It has been nearly 3 weeks since we hunted some big game _

Ughh! Why? Of all nights did Emmett and Jasper decide that they want to hunt 'big game' the one night were my Bella's dream is even more intriguing than the previous night?

_Yeah! Come hunt with us. You know Emmett's not going to let up until you jump out of that window!_

"Emmett, Jasper! Go away!" I whispered as silently as I could without disturbing Bella.

_Awww com' on man! Don't be like that! It has to be a least what? 2 weeks since you last hunted any sort of animal, even the smaller stuff like Elk. If it makes you feel better I'll sent little ol' Jasper up there to give her a bit more sleepy-ness_

SLAP!

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL JASPER? How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I do know what you were feeling...and your emotions were telling me that you wanted me to go up there and make Bella sleep more... Am I wrong?"

"Yeah. But what's wrong with that?" Emmett challenged

"You obviously don't remember what happened last time you made me twig Bella's emotions and how angry Edward was after." Jasper through back at him

_Ohhh hahaha. Dude you gotta let up, that was hilarious!_ Emmett remembered.

Emmett started filling his head with the images of Bella under Jaspers influence and me chasing them around the house being careful not to damage any of Esme's furniture in the process.

A small growl was growing in my chest treating to break through.

"Will you two please shut up! There are people trying to sleep around here! I'm sure the whole neighbourhood can hear you two bickering!" I begged, trying to sound nice about it, but when it comes to my brothers and Bella, nice is not always the easiest thing to accomplish.

Deep breaths, calm breaths- Arhh! I really need to hunt.

_I told you so..._

Damn annoying emotion feeling brother!

"Fine, Jasper, can you please come up here and make sure that Bella will be sleeping for at least another 5 or so hours?" I asked kindly. I think 5 hours of hunting will be enough for all of us. Including Emmett.

"Oh and Jasper, please do as I say I don't want to have to chase you through the house again." I quickly put out there, just to make sure Jasper would do as he is told.

Just as Jasper's head stuck through the open window that was letting in a gentle breeze that wouldn't make Bella feel cold. He swept a calm sensation over me which I welcomely accepted as most times I had to leave my Bella, I have him do this small favour for me. Next he swept happiness, relaxation and tiredness over onto Bella just powerful enough that it should keep her asleep until I return to her.

"Thanks Jasper." I said solemnly.

"Anytime Edward. Now can we go?"

I gave Bella a quick kiss on her head, slid my arms out from under her and leaped gracefully out the window landing next to a grinning Emmett.

_Dude, we're gonna have so much fun, you'll be thanking us later. _Emmett thought confidently.

Yeah, right, I would be thanking him for taking me away from Bella. Doesn't he know me at all?

Moments later the three of us were heading into the forest to find some grizzle bears for Emmett, some mountain lions for me and some gazelle's for Jasper.  
===========================================================================

"Emmett, didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Sometimes I can get so impatient with Emmett.

"Edward? What's bothering you? You know Emmett he always takes his time; it's nothing to get stressed over." It's amazing how annoying and helpful it can be to have a brother that can feel your emotions... I didn't really what to say it out loud with Emmett so close so I just started to think how about Bella and how she makes me feel, Jasper caught on quick.

_Bella?_

"Yep"

_What about her? You still love her don't you?_

"Of course I still love her... the thing is Jasper, I love her too much, I'm afraid that she is going to get hurt."

_Edward, you have been thinking that she is going to get hurt for 2 years now, and the worse she has done is tripped over in that guys shed and hit her dead on a hammer._

I remember that day well. Bella went over to one of her childhood friends' house, umm Jacob, I think his name is. Anyway Bella tripped over and hit her head on a hammer and got a cut on her head. Jacob drove her to the hospital where Carlisle fixed her up and she was fine.

"Jasper, I want to marry her." I said cutting off whatever it was that he was thinking to me.

_......_

"All righty... I'm done." Emmett broke the silence between me and Jasper. I looked up at him, Rose was going to kill him; he looked a mess. Blood and fur stuck to his ripped shirt leaves and twigs sticking out of his messy brown curly hair.

Jasper and I started to get up when all three of us caught a smell in the breeze. A smell that didn't belong. Another vampire was close by.

"This territory is taken!" I yelled politely as I could.

Just as I finished speaking a man emerged from the shadows. He looked timeless like we all appear but there was something different about this vampire, he seemed old, like he has been alive for centuries.

"Hello there. My name is John. I was wondering if you would be ever so kind as to help me locate an old acquaintance of mine." He spoke with fluidness, by the way he spoke and I would put a bet in for him being turned in the mid 1500's

"Certainly Sir, we would be happy to help you. Just please refrain from hunting in this immediate area, as my family and I maintain a permanent residence nearby." I reply as politely as I could manage.

"Thank you, Mister?"

"Edward sir and this is Jasper and Emmett" I said nodding towards each of the brothers.

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Jasper kindly said and Emmett nodded in response to his name.

"I give you my word, Mr Edward. I will not hunt where your smell is most potent." John reply most kindly.

I must say, I was beginning to like this guy.

_What a strange smell coming off these young boys, oh my, their eyes are a brilliant gold. What does this mean I wonder??? Oh and would you look at Emmett, he looks so untidy. I wonder if in there 'permanent' residence they have a shower because it looks like he hasn't showered in weeks...._

I could help it I had to laugh.

What a mistake that was. John gave me the biggest death stare; it would have even made Carlisle cringe.

"Forgive me sir. I have a gift for mind reading and I heard what you just thought. That strange smell is animal blood. It is what we choose to survive on. We call ourselves vegetarians. Our golden eyes are more proof of our life style. Yes we do have showers at our home, but Emmett likes to play with his food." I explained

"Excuse me sir. What is the name of this acquaintance of yours?" Jasper politely asked to get the attention away from the awkwardness of mine and John's exchange.

"Oh yes, umm I think he and I are a lots less than acquaintances as we have only met the once about 300 years ago in London. But I do believe his name is Carlisle. Carlisle Cullen"

"Carlisle?" we all asked that the same time

"Yes, Carlisle, do you know him?" John queried.

"Yes we do. He is our father figure. He is also the creator of his mate Esme, Emmett and his mate Rosalie and myself. How do you know Carlisle?"

"I am his creator."


	2. Long Time, No See

Chapter 2: Long time, no see.

We all stared at John in shock none of us knew what to say. Here we are in the middle of the forest talking to the creator of Carlisle. The most compassionate, self-controlled vampire any of us have ever met.

_Carlisle created 4 vampires? He must have extraordinary self control._

"He does." I answered John's unspoken question.

"How did you find Carlisle?" Emmett asked bluntly.

"Determined to find him, I returned to London looking old news articles to find any unanswered deaths around the time that I was most weak, around the time when humans organised man hunts to destroy vampires. I eventually found one name that stood out in my memory. Carlisle Cullen, son of the local pastor. I went from clan to clan, hoping that someone would be able to send me in the right direction, eventually I did find a clan that knew Carlisle well, she sent me into this town and here I am."

"Mr John, sir, it sounds like you have gone through some trouble to find Carlisle, would you like to accompany us back to our home and meet Carlisle for the first time in 300 years?" I said, after all this man has gone to some lengths to find Carlisle, the least we could do it bring him the last bit of the way.

"Why thank you Mr Edward. That would be very helpful." John replied solemnly.

"Very well, follow us Mr John. We shall be there momentarily."

And we were off, heading for the house

_I must admit, I am a bit nervous about meeting Carlisle, what if he despises me?_ _After all, I did take away his life..._

_I wonder what Carlisle is going to do? Will he allow John to join our family? He does seem to have no others with him..._

_Wow, this guy is so nervous. Its making me nervous... what if he wants to take Carlisle away from us??? How will Esme every cope???_

The inner babble was getting on my nerves so I blocked them out for the rest of the way.

When we reached the house I bolted inside ahead of the others to let Carlisle know that he had a visitor.

"Edward, is everything ok? You look nervous. Is someone here?" Carlisle asked with concern.

"Everything is fine, Carlisle. You have a visitor, he found us in the forest while we were hunting."

With that little introduction, Jasper, Emmett followed by John walked through the front door.

Jasper must have felt the tension coming from Carlisle and John because he automatically swept calm over the entire room.

_Edward, where do I know this man? He seems so familiar, yet I cannot place his face..._

I was just about to introduce John when Esme, Alice and Rosalie floated into the room. I would have expected Alice to have a slightly more welcoming smile on her face, but it seemed cautious she must have had a bad vision, so I started looking through her thoughts to find the trigger of her cautiousness.

_LATER EDWARD....it's a small world after all, its-_

God the one song I hate so much and she has to sing it to block me. Damn that annoying little pixie.

"Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Rosalie this is John. John this is Carlisle his mate Esme, Alice- Jasper's mate and Rosalie- Emmett's mate." I introduced everyone

"Carlisle, I am John, your creator." John said while extending his hand towards Carlisle.

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Shocked thoughts from everyone apart from Jasper and Emmett who already knew.

_Edward, what kind of sick joke is this?_

"No joke Carlisle, we have spoken to John and I have looked into his thoughts, I do believe that John is your creator. Let him explain"

"Thank you Mr Edward. You have a fine coven Carlisle, if I may say so."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Carlisle snapped at John

I have never seen Carlisle be so rude to any of his guests before. I gave a pleading look to Jasper who swept calmness over the room.

_Calm, Calm _Carlisle chanted to himself while he let Jasper gift work on him.

"Thank you Jasper. All my tension must not be good for your emotions and I am grateful that you are able to control them so well."

_Hmmm so Jasper is the emotion controller... I was thinking maybe Emmett...how interesting....._

What the heck was with Johns thought?

"John, please forgive my rudeness, I guess I am just a bit surprised to see you here after all these years with no contact or help when I was first changed."

"No harm done Carlisle. I should have expected your hostility towards me. Taking away your life over 300 years ago, than abandoning you when you needed guidance the most. I am so sorry about that. But I have come to make it up to you. Will you forgive me and let me attempt to make this right?" John spoke to Carlisle with so much sincerity that I almost believed him, but listening to his thoughts gave me a reason not to.

(While speaking to Carlisle) _I wonder if Carlisle would consider leaving his coven and joining me in the north where we shall start our own coven and create an army to destroy that family who created an immortal child; the Denali clan. I wonder if Jasper would consider joining me, I could certainly use his gift to my advantage, maybe even Emmett... maybe not, he intimidates me._

An angry sounding growled escaped by chest, filling my mouth with venom. I could not let this man create an army to destroy Tanya and her family. I couldn't let that happen. So enraged I braced myself to lunge at John, but before I knew it I was in Emmett's unbreakable grasp with my arms securely behind my back, Japer must have tipped him off.

"What did you hear Edward that has made you aggressive?" Esme asked fill of concern.

Calming myself without Jaspers gift because I knew it would not last.

_Damn it! I forgot all about the mind reader._

_Dude, you calm now? Can I let you go?_

"I'm fine Emmett; you can let me go now." Emmett then released me and I nodded in appreciation

"Carlisle, John wants you to leave us. He wants to create a small army to destroy Tanya and her family because he believes that they created the immortal child back in the day. He also thought that maybe Jasper would consider joining you as well." Esme and Alice both growled when I spoke of their partners.

"Is this true John? Do you wish that I leave my family to overcome our cousins?" I was surprised that Carlisle was calm after what he just heard.

"It is Carlisle. However, how you just described this other coven, am I wrong to assume that you will not be joining me?" John asked with uncertainty.

_How can he still be thinking that Carlisle would want to leave us? Tanya and her family are our family..._

"What has Tanya ever done to you anyway John?" I blurted out before I could stop myself

"Tanya... Tanya... why do I know that name? For a vampire, my mind is shocking. Tanya! She is the daughter of Maryellen I presume."

_Maryellen! How ashamed I feel. _Carlisle though

_Who is Maryellen? _Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and myself all thought.

"Who is Maryellen?" I asked for everyone, including myself.

"Maryellen is Tanya's, Irina's and Kate's mother. The one who all those years ago created the immortal child. Maryellen was killed by the Volturi." Carlisle explained

"Killed?" John asked shocked.

"What more did you expect. She created an immortal child." I answered for Carlisle

What was with this guy? Wanting to make Carlisle and Jasper leave us, wanting to take over Tanya's family and now shocked that Maryellen is dead....

Damn what is the time? 5:00! Bella would be waking up in about 1hour I have to think of a way to leave without being rude...

"John, I thank you for making an effort to locate me. It's nice to know that my creator has not entirely forgotten about me. You have to know. Maryellen is dead and her daughters are still upset about it and do not like to discuss it. I must beg you not to disturb the quiet home that they have made in the north. They are happy there. The only happiness they have found since their mother died. I am happy here with my family. We are inconspicuous among the humans and we wish to stay that way. Please forgive me, but my family and I have things to attend to." That was the longest speech I from Carlisle since John has arrived here.

"Very well Carlisle. I shall leave in peace. I will not disturb the coven in Denali but I shall go to them, I want them to know me as I knew their mother." there was something in his words that made me worry for Tanya. I have to call her and let her know.

Without another word, John flew into the early morning and headed north. As soon as he was out of ear shot, Rosalie wiped out her phone and called Tanya to warn her that John was on his way and to be wary of him.


	3. No Choice

Chapter 3: No Choice

Edward's point of view:

"What an ass!" Esme unexpectedly yelled. It was unexpected because Esme never swore. That little statement made all 7 of us burst into laughter.

"Edward, I can see you are anxious to return to Bella. You are welcome to leave. If anything happens I will call you." Carlisle said he knew me well.

"Thank you Carlisle and I am sorry about John, I should not have brought him here." I replied.

"Do not worry Edward, you may be able to hear the thoughts of others, but you cannot hear everything." Carlisle reassured me.

I nodded to everyone in the room and dashed out the room.

Before I could get very far John stepped out in front of me which scared me to death. Then I thought why I didn't hear his thoughts.

"Edward. You may be wondering why I am here and why you may not be able to hear my thoughts. You are not able to hear my thoughts because of my gift. I have a gift for mind manipulation I am able to control the thoughts, memories and emotions of any human or vampire that I have met, and lucky for me, I have now met your entire family." I knew there was something not right about John.

"Congratulations on having an extraordinary gift John, but that does not, however explain why you are here now."

"My, my, aren't we anxious to get to..." he closed his eyes for a moment and I felt strange for a moment, then he reopened his eyes and glared at me "Bella" was the only word he said and straight away I knew that he was telling the truth about his gift. For him to know about Bella, that could be so dangerous.

"Yes, me knowing about your sweet Bella could be very dangerous, even more for you then you may think." He answered my thought and I hated it! Now I know how everyone else feels when I read their thoughts.

I could tell that he was hesitating about something but I was not able to see what it was because he was blocking his mind somehow, it's not like what Alice sometimes does, sing an annoying song or translate something into Arabic, it was like he was not there at all but I could sense there was a brick wall in his mind.

"Could you please stop trying to read my mind, it is very frustrating." I stopped "thank you. Now, let me explain." He stared into my eyes and I felt like I no longer had control over my mind, I felt like there was an invisible link between John and myself, I tried to resist but the more I resisted, the more the link got stronger.

"Edward, you will come with me. You will no longer be tied with this coven. You will be my companion like you are to Carlisle and the others. You will tell me everything there is to know about this family. Every gift they have and the strongest quality they bring into this world."

I couldn't do anything about the urge to tell John everything he asked, I knew it was wrong but I had to. Why hadn't Alice seen this? Then I remembered, this is most likely what she was blocking from me. Why would she block something from me that was to do with me?

Without thinking about it or even really knowing about it I told him everything he pacifically asked for.  
"I will come with you, John. Carlisle is a doctor in the human hospital he has amazing self control and he is very humane and compassionate after deciding on surviving on animal blood after he was turned. He created me then Esme then Rosalie and finally Emmett. Alice and Jasper found each other before finding our family. Esme is the most loving person ever. She and Carlisle are perfect together. Rosalie is a bit self absorbed but very protective of her family; she bought into this world her beauty. Emmett bought his extraordinary strength; he is also very protective of his family. As he is the youngest, he enjoys playing around and enjoying his new abilities. Alice is the nicest person ever. Her gift is to see the future. But the future is not set in stone, things can change based on what people decide. She sees humans only ok as she was one but sees vampires best as she is one. Jasper is very informed about new born vampires, during the wars in the south; he was in charge of training the new borns' to fight. He is able to control and feel the emotions of people in the room, he is able to excite a group or calm them down for example. I am able to read the minds of those around me but only within a few miles. I am also able to run extraordinarily fast."

John seemed pleased by my gushing, I however felt like I just betrayed everyone and I had no have power over it.

"Excellent. Now, come with me Edward." John commanded running into the forest due north.

I followed, not caring where we were going or what we were going to do. Leaving everything and everyone I cared about behind, even Bella.


	4. Missing

Chapter 4: Missing  
Carlisle's point of view.

I cannot believe that John actuality wanted me to join him, leave my family and overtake Tanya's family. I am disappointed that I did not get the answers that I wanted from him but he just made me so mad that the answers that I seek no longer mattered.

It has been over an hour since John and Edward left. An hour? Edward should have come back for a few minutes while Bella has her 'human minute'. Hmmm where is Alice, she might know where he is...

"I don't know where he is." Alice said with worry

"What do you mean Alice?" I wondered, Alice always knew where Edward is, she is so attuned to Edward.

"I mean, there is something going on with Edward and I can't get a glimpse of him. He keeps changing his mind with or without knowing it." She conformed.

"Is he with Bella? Can you see her?"

Alice's eye's unfocused for a minute then refocused on me. "Bella is not awake yet and Edward is not with her, from what I can see." She confirmed for me.

"Carlisle, honey, why are you so anxious about Edward?" my dear, sweet Esme asked

"I think it's because he left just after John. I don't know I just have a bad feeling about him." I justified for everyone listening.

"Bella will be awake in 10 minutes. Edward will not be with her when she wakes and she will be upset that he is not with her. I see Jasper and Emmett in the forest looking for him. I see us at Charlies' house trying to uncover if Bella knows where he is.... ROSALIE! How could you do this to us? Edward is missing! And you are blaming Bella for his disappearance!" Having a daughter that is able to see into the future is very handy. I have always admired her gift.

"Alice, just listen for a minute. I am not blaming Bella entirely, just enough that she may feel guilty and leave this family for good. I don't care that she is the best thing that has happened to him. She is endangering our family! He probably got so sick of her human ass that he couldn't stand her anymore and left, not wanting to disappoint everyone, especially you! Who is 'besties' with the human, he went away for a while. Give him a week or 2 and he'll come crawling back to us." Rosalie explained for us who could not see Alice's vision and the reason behind it.

"Wait! What exactly did you see Alice?" I queried

"I saw this fight and another one. Heads up Em, it's a fight between you and Rose. I saw Jas and Em looking for Edward in the forest, they cross his trail about half way from here to Bella's, they start to follow it but suddenly disappears into the water, so there is no point going into the water and ruin your outfit. Carlisle, Esme and I head to Bella's. We talk to Charlie and fill him in on as much as we can and Bella comes down stairs. That is as much as I saw because I could not see if Bella does decide to sit with us because she does not know we are going to be there." Alice explained her vision to us.

"Aww man, I don't want to fight with you Rose. What's the fight about anyway?" Emmett asked

"Rose doesn't want you to go after Edward and you do." Answered Alice

"Rose, I'm going to go after Edward weather you like it or not." Emmett started.

"Oh no-" Rosalie started but was cut off by Alice

"-Not now. This is how the fight starts. Em ends up going after Edward anyway and Rose tampers with you jeep. So there is no need to fight right now. Jasper and Em get into the forest and look for any signs of Edward. When you come across the trail that leads to water, turn around and keep looking. Carlisle, Esme we have to get to Bella's." And with that last instruction we all headed our ways. I presume that Rosalie went to mess up Emmett's jeep like Alice said.


	5. Gone

Chapter 5: Gone

Bella's Point of view:

I woke this morning not to find the usual raining sky but to find a beautiful clear sky, the kind that doesn't often like to show its self in Forks. This use to be my kind of day but since Edward has been in my life, I have preferred the clouds and rain in the sky. But in some ways the clear sky is the best thing. Just so that I can watch Edwards beautiful body shin like thousands of tiny diamonds imbedded in his skin but leaving it as smooth as marble. The whispering from downstairs brought me out of my trance and back to reality where Edward did not have his arms around me. Edward didn't have his arms around me?  
I shot up, scanning my small messy room looking for him but he was nowhere to be seen. I groaned. I hated waking up and not finding him with me but he's probably out hunting with Emmett or Jasper.

He'll be back soon. He'll be back soon. I chanted to myself as I walked out of my room and down stairs. When I reached the kitchen I realised that there were more than just Charlie and myself in the house. I turned around to find Carlisle, Esme and Alice sitting in the living room, their expressionless faces staring at me. I would have normally seen Edwards' adoptive parents and sister first but since I don't know where Edward is I'm in bit of a sour mood.

I looked at each face grinning widely epically when I looked at Alice but soon my smile faded when neither of them was smiling back at me.  
"What?" I asked them but instead of answering me they all looked at each other with concern.  
After a few anxious moments of waiting Esme, bless her heart or soul or whichever vampires have smiled sweetly at me and told me to have a seat. I quickly sat next to Alice and was just about to ask what's going when I was interrupted by Charlie.

"Bella...I- arh- I-"

"Bella. Edward's missing. And we have no clue where he has gone to. Emmett and Japer have gone to look for him. And Rosalie, well... she's being Rosalie. I think you might understand what I mean by that." Carlisle finished for Charlie. I stared at them with a blank expression which was heading towards a shocked expression.

"Bella, do you know were Edward is? Was he with you when you woke this morning?" Carlisle asked, his voice thick with worry.

All of a sudden Charlie was up on his feet placing him in front of Carlisle "WHAT! When she _woke_ this morning? Doesn't that imply that he was staying in her room??"

"Carlisle, he doesn't know!" I quickly said to Carlisle.

"Oh dear, I am sorry Bella. I didn't know."

I looked up at Charlie who was looking like he was about to hit someone. I knew however, that Charlie hitting Carlisle would do more damage to his hand than to Carlisle's face.

Determined not to let Charlie break his hand on Carlisle's face I yanked hard on Charlie's arm forcing him to sit. I readied myself to explain to Charlie why Edward would have been in my room without him knowing.

"Dad, Edward comes over every night and sleeps in my room. We don't get up to anything. I promise. We just talk and sleep. He is very strong so he is able to climb silently through my window which I leave open for him." I said in a rush. I was surprised how calm I sounded compared to how I was feeling.

Charlie just stared wide eyed at me for what seemed like forever without moving. I was getting extremely worried about his health and I could tell that Carlisle was also, I saw him edge towards him but that movement shook Charlie out of whatever trance he was in and finally said.

"Do you love him?"

I was a bit taken back by his sudden question but there was no denying it. I do.

"Yes, very, very much." I said with confidence.

And with my conformation Alice, whom I nearly forget was sitting next to me because she was so quiet and still, let out an ear piercing scream that forced all of us to jump in surprise and cover our ears. Esme, who was closest to Alice, grabbed hold of her so fast that I was sure that we were going to have to explain something about that to Charlie.  
Esme held Alice close and whispered something to her and with small shake of the head from Alice sent Esme into a powerful tearless sob and I knew straight away the cause of Alice's blood curling scream, she had seen something to do with either Edward or their family.


	6. Little Words Could Change Everything

Chapter 6: How 4 little words could change everything.

"ALICE!"

Everyone was shouting at her at once but she wouldn't answer, she was too far captivated in her vision to notice anything outside of what she was seeing. Carlisle was first to get a clear head. He whipped out his small silver cell phone and dialled. He talked so fast into the cell that I could only get the gist of what he was saying. From what I caught, he was calling Jasper and he wanted him here as fast as he could. Knowing the Cullen's they would be here in a few short minutes.

Esme was still tearlessly sobbing, Alice still absorbed in her vision, Carlisle speed talking into his cell and Charlie stunned into silence, staring after Alice not knowing what was going on or what to do. I had to do something about Charlie quick if we were to avoid a total catastrophe, well an even more of a catastrophe than what is already happening. I gave Carlisle a pleading stare in the direction of Charlie then back to Carlisle, hoping that he understood well enough to know what I was asking without asking it.

Carlisle closed his phone and spoke with assurance to Charlie. "Charlie, do not worry, Alice is fine, do not fret, she just has a tendency to get images of the future, she is not harmed."Carlisle trying to assure Charlie but I was using his words to calm myself as well.

"A tendency? What exactly do you mean by _a tendency_?"

"well umm-"

"Carlisle! Not now! We have to go!" Alice suddenly shouted making us all freeze in out spots.

"Alice? Where? Where do we have to go?" for once I was the faster than the Cullen's.

"I- I can't explain. But we have to go. All of us; you, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and me."Alice said with worry.

Without another word, Jasper flew through the door nearly taking it off its hinges with Emmett right on his heels. Jasper went straight to Alice's side and Emmett looking worried went straight to Esme, trying to comfort her. This looked wrong to me for some reason. Then it hit me. _Emmett_ looking _worried_, nothing ever worried Emmett other than Rose in a bad mood, but that's different. For Emmett to look worried the situation must be far worse than I though.


	7. One way Conversation

Chapter 7: One- way Conversation

Alice's point of view.

"Yes, very, very much."

That was the last thing I heard before I was captivated in my vision.

My vision wasn't very exciting just confusing, which annoys me to death. Basically, Edward was talking with John about something then Tanya walked into the room and said something that caused John to smile, but there was something different about this vision; it was like Edward no longer had control over his mind. Edward and Tanya kept getting mixed up with John, like he control over both of them, but that doesn't explain why I can still see them if they are not entirely themselves. I hate it when I don't understand a vision.

"_Alice..."_

What was the awful sound? Then I realised that it was me screaming. How is this possible? John is talking to me through my visions...uhhh if John is going to be talking to me through my visions I don't want to have them anymore.

"_Edward will no longer belong to Carlisle's coven. The Denali clan, Edward and I are starting our own coven. I thought of just manipulating all of Carlisle's coven's minds but because you are all so connected I thought it might be a bit difficult. I chose Edward because his mind was so weak that the time, thinking of that human Bella. I chose the Denali's because once Carlisle mentioned that they are still upset about the loss of their mother, I knew that their mind would be weak and easy to manipulate, which it was. I'm sure you saw that. If you are wondering how I can talk to you, it is because I have control over you mind right now and I am making you hear what I want you to hear."_

After my scream, Esme griped my shoulders hard and whispered in my ears.

"Alice, is Edward alright? Is Tanya and Kate and Irina alright?"

"No" I said with the shake of my head, "he has control of them."

With that small movement, and my few words Esme broke into a tearless sob that could not be stopped. Carlisle hearing our exchange got his phone out of his pocket and dialled Jaspers number. I didn't hear what they were saying since my vision started again, this time, less alarming and just like a normal vision.

Jasper and Emmett crossing a fresh trail a few miles away from the house that headed east. Edward was arguing with John about something_. _There was something about Edwards mind that John could not get a hold of, something that was keeping his mind safe.

_Alice, you will join me and Edward and the Denali's? _John asked me through my vision  
_What is the point of all this? _I thought, knowing that John would be listening.

_That is a very good question Alice, you see, I gave Carlisle everything. An eternal life, super strength, super speed and in the long run, a family. Will you join me? _

_But Carlisle didn't want any of this, none of us do. But you still haven't answered my question. Why? _This John guy is really getting on my nerves.

_Haha you haven't answered my question either? Tell me your answer and you shall get one in return._

_I will never join you! And neither will Jasper or Carlisle. None of us will._ I snapped

_Then how come Edward is with me?_ John challenged me.

_I think you know the answer to that one John, you made him._ I answered

_True, very true. But that does not explain why he doesn't just leave._ He is so annoying.

_You haven't answered my question yet John, why?_ I asked again.

_Because dear, sweet Alice. I can. I despise all of you vegetarians. You go against what we are. You find away to be more human than we can be. It's not natural. I did think of changing Carlisle's entire coven but like I said before, I was difficult. So by taking away a family member, I hoping that it will enrage everyone and turn back to hunting humans. _

_Edward will come back. I know he will because you do not have total control over him, there is a part of him that you just can't get a hold of and its making you frustrated isn't it? _ I may have not have seen Edward come back, but I did know him and he would, eventually.

_You will never see if he will come back or not because I am controlling you visions now, you will still be able to see things, but they will all feel the same, whether they are real or not. Enjoy that, Alice_

There was something about the way that John spoke, it was like he was certain about something but he was unsure about his certainty.

Lucky this whole exchange happened within a few seconds because I started to pay attention to the room with the perfect timing.

"Well umm-" Carlisle started to say but I had to cut him off

"Carlisle! Not now! We have to go!" I shouted, making everyone freeze in their places

"Alice? Where? Where do we have to go?" Mark this day, Bella was faster than a Cullen, but since it has been such as crappy day, maybe another time.

"I- I can't explain. But we have to go. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and me. All of us" I said with worry. I didn't really know where we had to go, but we had to get to Denali to stop John and save Edward, Tanya, Kate, Irina and the humans that may be in danger.

Just then Jasper and Emmett ran into the room the door was nearly at risk of breaking. Emmett went to the still sobbing Esme and Jasper went came to my side. Emmett whispering questions to her, wondering what I had seen and what we are going to do next. Jasper trying to calm me and the room to little affect, I would hate to know what the tension and worry is doing to Jasper right now. Quickly trying to comprehend what I had heard and thinking of why we had to go. Charlie! The only human here, witnessing Jaspers gift, my outburst with my gift, all our fast movements. How were we going to explain all of that to Charlie?

"Carlisle, what do we say to Charlie?" I asked to low for any human to hear.

"Charlie, I must apologize for the strange things that my family and I have done today. You have to understand that we are in an impossible situation here. I wish I could explain it to you but if you were to know then your life would be threatened."

Charlie just sat there staring into space I would hate to be Bella right now. How much trouble will she be in? I looked to her near future so I could give her a heads up on what she could expect. Instead of my usual one vision when I look for something specific I got three:

Vision 1: "G_et out of my house now, never come back and leave my family alone! Forever!" Charlie screamed, getting his gun out of its holster, aiming it as us and pushing us out the door._

Vision 2: "_tell me the best you can Carlisle, I will do my best to understand" Charlie said with unusual calmness and curiosity. _

Vision 3: _"Dad, listen to me. The Cullen's are werewolves. Only they need a full moon to change into what they are. They have unheard of strength; speed and some have different kinds of gifts" Bella told her father._

What the heck was with my visions? Having three different visions about the same thing and all are unlikely, well the third is impossible and possibly the first, but still. I use to like having visions but now, I'm beginning to really not like them, especially when John is most likely controlling them.

"Dad, listen to me." OH no, vision three is coming true, this is not good... "The Cullen's are.... are..." Bella started but I was soon distracted by another conversation vision with John.

"_Alice, tell me, which vision is going to be true? If any. You have a violent vision, an understanding vision and a lie vision. Which one will come true...?"_

Bella looked at her father and stopped speaking and took and deep breathe to try again. "Dad, the Cullen's are not what you think they are. They are different from everybody else in this world. They do not act like others of their kind do. They are good, kind, loving and loyal." Ooo Bella is good...telling him that we are good 'people' before telling him that we are vamps.

"Dad, before I tell you what they really are, you must promise not to tell anybody, you have to take what I tell you to your grave. Also, you must throw away all of what you have leant through old legends and movies, Hollywood can get it so wrong sometimes. Do you promise dad?" Bella was doing a good job of preparing her father for the truth but I don't think telling him is a good idea, but I guess he deserves to know about the family his daughter loves so much.

"I promise Bella. Just tell me everything that I need to know and no more." Charlie gave his oath to his daughter but was looking at us, his back ridged with nerves and anticipation. Jasper must have felt my observations or just felt Charlies tension because he sent a wave of calm over the room.

"ok, dad, the Cullen's are vampires." Bella blurted to her father

"haha that is ridiculous Bella. Vampires don't exist. Are you sure you have had enough sleep?" Charlie scoffed at what we are. How rude? But what else did I think was going to happen?

Charlie looked at Bella I have never seen her face to serious before. Charlie noticed and his face fell. He then looked at Carlisle the Esme then Emmett then Jasper then finally me. He always liked me, but I have a feeling that might change very soon. So I smiled a reinsuring smile at him. His face going more pale than us, which is not a good sign. I have a feeling that he might pass out very soon within a few seconds but usually with a feeling I get a vision...

"DAD!" Bella yelled to her father who just passed out on the floor.

Carlisle picked him off the floor and carefully placed him on the couch which he just fell off.

"Let his mind protect itself Bella. He has had a lot to deal with today." Carlisle told Bella.

What was that feeling I had before Charlie passed out? It didn't feel like one of my visions but it felt like my visions were getting blocked by someone. That still doesn't explain what that feeling was. I wish Edward was here to tell me what was happening to me.

"Alice, why did you not warn me that Charlie was going to pass out?" Bella asked her voice was so thick with worry that it nearly worried me.

"I didn't see him pass out. I'm worried. I haven't had a vision all morning. Well a vision that has come true all morning." I told everyone.

"Would you please explain that for me Alice?" Carlisle politely asked.

"Well" I began "John can get into my mind, but not like what Edward has, not just reading his thoughts and can have one-way mind conversations. We can talk each other through my visions but I can't see him, but I know who I am talking to. It's like I feel him but not knowing what he is feeling." I did my best to explain this really weird non-vision vision.

"He can get into your mind!" Jasper said, it wasn't a question but I answered anyway.

"Yes he can, but only when he wants to show me something real or not and when he wants to talk to me."

Jasper started to growl but I put my hand under his chin to turn his face down to me.

"Jasper, don't worry, he can't see everything in my mind there is a part of all of us that keeps him blocked out. But we have to stay together. And no matter what we cannot let anything get between us. Because that is how he was able to manipulate Tanya's, Kate's and Irina's mind." Thought about that for a second before he nodded in understanding

Bella looked at me asked, "What about Edward? How was his mind manipulated?"

I knew the answer to that one, but I didn't know how well Bella might handle it.

"Alice, just tell me. I can tell that you are worried about hurting me but if it helps Edward then I'll understand." Please, please, let Bella understand and not hate me. I thought to myself.

"Ok, his mind was manipulated because his mind was weak at the time that it was manipulated." I explain

"But why?" Bella asked again.

I really didn't want to say...

"Alice..."

"He was thinking very human emotions and thoughts about you. He was thinking about how much he loved you, how much of his human side of him you have brought back to him, how much you mean to him and..." I said but was interrupted by Jasper

"While we were hunting, he talked to me in confidence, but I don't think he would mind right now if I tell you what we started to talk about."

"Hang on" Bella interjected. "I am following you, excepted for the 'started to talk' part."

"He and I were finished hunting and Emmett was having his fun, so we started to talk, but we didn't get very far because Emmett finished before we anticipated and did not finish what we were talking about." Jasper clarified before continuing but was interrupted again by my little yelp that was caused by a vision that I knew was real.

_Edward was going to propose to Bella._

"What is it Alice?" Esme asked.

"Just another vision, but I can tell that this one is real. I'm not sure how I know but I do." Then it hit me. "OH MY GOD!" I yelled causing everyone to jump a little, even stirring Charlie in his unconscious sleep. Then I continued. "John cannot take complete control over us, including Edward, because he either, does not understand how strongly we are bonded because of our life style, or he is just incapable of comprehending our life style and our humanity and is unable to grasp and control those so very human thoughts, therefore, parts of our mind are still controlled by us." I said. Everyone was looking at me like I just spoke gibberish.

Carlisle was the first to speak up. "That makes sense. But you said that Edward was thinking human thoughts however his mind was still manipulated."

True. I started to look back at previous visions I had before this mess started and one stood out in my mind. And now that I know what it is about it makes so much more sense.

_This will hurt Bella but I will never leave your side, I will be with you the whole way. _

That was Edward talking to Bella before he turned her.

Edward was hoping to turn Bella? No, he was planning on turning Bella; it was going to be an agreement based upon Bella saying yes to marry him. How could she want this? She must really love him. What about Charlie and Renee?

Someone knocked loudly on the door ending my internal babble and waking Charlie out of his unconscious sleep. Emmett left Esme's side to answer the door for Bella.

"Hi Rose..." Emmett sounded confused when he said Rosalie's name.

"Hey Em, is everyone here?" Rose asked sounding guilty. We all know that Rose refused to help search for Edward, yet she sounded like she was guilty of something else...

"Yeah sure, come on in" Emmett reply beckoning towards the living room where we are all situated.

"Before you all start, I would like to apologise. I behaved awfully. You have to hear me out and let me explain." Rosalie said before any of us could even get a 'hello' in.

"Why are you apologising, what do you have to explain?" Bella said with obvious confusion.

"Hold it." Charlie said sitting up, looking really out of it. "Bella, how long have you known about Edward and his family?"

"Dad, this isn't the time. But I have known ever since I met him 2 years ago. I could not tell you because that would put your life in danger, before you ask, yes it is also dangerous for me to know but because I love this family I can and will keep their secret. " Bella said.

"Bella, why did you not tell me? You know that you can tell me anything, I may not necessarily want to hear any of it but I'll still listen." Bella looked at the floor and nodded.

Charlie and Bella were taking today pretty well so far. Let's just hope that today won't get any worse.


	8. The Whole Truth

Chapter 8: The Whole Truth.

Alice's point of view.

Once Bella made her promise to keep our secret she stepped into the kitchen to get her father some water and her some breakfast, after all, we did interrupt her morning.

I sat back on the couch and Jasper sat next to me still joined at the hand, everyone else seemed to follow my lead because Emmett sat on the floor next to me and Rose sat next to him, Carlisle offered Esme the last remaining seat near Charlie. When Bella returned to the lounge room she did not have any of the things that she left to get but an envelope addressed to 'The Cullen's and Bella'. She looked straight at me hoping that I would be able to answer the question that was in her eyes. I slowly stood releasing Jaspers hand so that he would not copy and reached for the letter. I did not know what was written but I had a bad feeling about it.

_Dear Cullen's and Bella,_

_As you are aware, Edward has come with me. What you do not know is why.  
When we first met, we talked about Tanya and her family and Carlisle said that Maryellen was killed by the Volturi because of immortal children. This is not true.  
I knew that the mentioning of Maryellen and Tanya would weaken all minds so I manipulated you all but not to great effect, only enough to believe what Edward was saying but not enough for you to sense that you were being manipulated. Cleaver I know._

_I believe that you deserve the truth about why I have taken Edward and why I am going to destroy Tanya. You may be thinking, 'why would you trust me after I have just told you that I manipulated you?' Well the answer to that I believe that if you have not come straight to me in Denali to kill me then you are to be trusted and in return I want to you trust me. That may be hard for you to do but this is the first step in trusting someone and also because I am unable to lie in letters. It is the most annoying of exception to my gift. _

_So, the reason why I am going to destroy Tanya, Kate and Irina is because I could not kill them many, many years ago. I was in deep love with Maryellen but she did not return my love. She despised me because of my life style that was so different to hers. She was a vegetarian just like your selves. We did live together and we were friends but I wanted more from our relationship and she did not. When I discovered that she did not love me I went on an extended hunting trip to many places around the world. When I came back I found that our coven had expanded by three. Tanya, Kate and Irina. Maryellen was ecstatic about her creations and instantly thought of them as her daughters. I tried to convince them to hunt like normal vampires would but the newborn's were so tied to Maryellen that they refused. Soon my relationship with Maryellen became less and less, after a few months we started to loathe the other more and more until the day that I gave her an ultimatum. Me or the newborn's. I was unable to manipulate her mind or any of the others during this time because they were so tightly bound. When she felt that I was trying she got mad and sent me away. Before I left, my last words to her were. 'I'll come back for them. You can't protect them forever.' The only way I could think of for revenge would be to punish the newborn's for taking away the only one I have ever loved._

_Naturally, she told the girls to hide far away and not to return until she finds them. Years later, I got enough strength and went back for them. However, instead of finding the four of them, I found Maryellen, red-eyed. She drank human blood to be strong enough to defeat me, to defend her children. Settling for the next best thing I killed Maryellen without another thought._

_I was never able to find Tanya, Kate and Irina until now. And I am finally going to finish what I started so many years ago. _

_Edward is with me because I have always admired mind readers. And also because he comes in handy when there is a confrontation with others and because he had recently been to Denali so it was fresh in his mind so I was able to find Tanya. _

_Kind regards._

_ John._

I read the letter out to everyone. Once I finished the room fell silent, the only sound coming from the near panicking Bella and the still groggy Charlie. All of a sudden Bella ran out of the room and up the stairs I could hear her rummaging through her stuff then she came running back down with her small silver mobile phone in hand.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Why was I not getting a vision about this?

"I'm calling Edward." She said with a 'matter of fact' tone.

She dialled Edward's number and we all waited.

It rang 3 times before he answered. Something that I did not expect

"Hello?" Edward said. It sounded like that he truly didn't know who it was.

"Edward! Where are you? Are you alright? What's happening?-" I had to pull the phone away from her because if John started to talk to her then he would be able to manipulate her and that is something that we are happy to go without.

"Bella...?"

"Edward. Where are you?" I repeated but this time I gave him enough time to answer.

"Help me Alice. Those who love me are my only hope. Tanya, Kate and Irina's also. Hearing your voices has loosened the mental tie between us but it is still strong." He truly sounded scared.

"Edward I understand that she is mostly likely your only way but I cannot let her meet John. If he ever met her then he would be able to take control over her mind and that is something that you do not want. Trust me." I told my thought to him

I looked over at my family they were all on the edge of their sets listening in. Charlie was looking confused. Jasper feeling his confusion said, "Alice, I think it would be best if you put the phone on speaker. Just so Charlie and Bella can hear."

"Ok, but Bella, as soon as someone other than Edward begins to talk, do not say anything. Same goes to you too Charlie."I really don't want anything to happen to either of them.

They both nodded in agreement. I placed the phone on the table in the middle of the room and turn on the speaker phone.

"Alright Edward, we're all here. Tell us what is going on." Carlisle said

"Ok, but I don't have much time. John will be returning soon from his hunting trip. Here is what I know. John was in love with Maryellen and wanted to destroy Kate, Tanya and Irina when she turned them. Because Maryellen loved her children so much, he was unable to take full control over her mind and force her to leave her children. And now he is back for revenge. To kill the children he was not able to all those years ago. Here's something else, he is also wants us to be destroyed because of our humanity and relationship with humans. The only difference this time is that he knows how to take control over us. To separate us and kill the ones we love. I am trying to convince Tanya and her sisters to stay strong and to resist him but she is so upset and not in control over her mind that she will believe anything he says."

"Keep trying Edward, you may be in a difficult situation but you are doing the right thing by staying with Tanya, Kate and Irina. They need your help and you are strong enough to give it to them. Please keep safe and give our love to Tanya, Kate and Irina, hearing that might give them some resistance" Esme said with love and hope.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be safe and I'll pass on that message. Have to go now John is getting close. I love you all. Good-bye." Before we could say our fare wells he was gone.

I was scared for Edward and for the Denali's. What if John kills them? Is Edward able to leave?? My internal breakdown was interrupted by a text message.

"_Do not worry, I have a plan that might work, but first I have to help Tanya. Once she is helped then we will be able to help her sisters, then we will defeat John. Do not reply to this message. Edward."_


	9. Reunion

Chapter 9: Reunion

Edward's Point of view.

I knew after my brief phone call with my family left them hanging for answers so I sent a quick message to them.

"_Do not worry, I have a plan that might work, but first I have to help Tanya. Once she is helped then we will be able to help her sisters, then we will defeat John. Do not reply to this message. Edward."_

The last few days have been hell. John is getting more control over the Denali's mind ever minute. He hasn't told the others the truth I only know because I was listening to his mind when he wrote the letter to my family, lucky for me he can't multitask when it comes to manipulating the mind and telling the truth. When I did hear why John was planning I began to tell Tanya but she so under his influence that she could not understand what I was really saying, that he was planning on killing her and her two sisters, and possibly the rest of our family. I could not let that happen. Like I told everyone before, hearing their concern and love in their voices has weakened the bond between John and I. Thankfully. I can now understand everything that has happened.

I still have to find a way to help Tanya, Kate and Irina. They have to know that they are in danger. We have to overpower John.

"Edward!" Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear...

"Yes master?" I cannot believe that he is making us call him 'master'. He is full of himself.

"You will go into town tonight with Tanya and destroy any humans that are aware of her, Kate or Irina. And you will do it now." He said looking right into my eyes, his crimson eyes burning into mine and once again I felt the compulsion to do as he said. I could not let him win.

"Master, forgive me, but I do not think that is wise."

"Edward what you think does not matter to me. What does matter to me, is weather you do what I tell you to do or not."

Ugh I so did not want to get into an argument right now.

"Excuse me Master. Can I please request that Edward accompanies me on my hunt this evening?" Tanya said appearing out of now where.

"Of course. Edward you shall hunt with Tanya tonight. And we shall continue this convocation later" He was looking pleased with himself which I could not understand one bit.

Once John left us Tanya went to say a short good bye to her sisters and tell them that we are going to hunt and will be back before morning.

Shortly after Tanya and I were running out of her house which John is now claimed as his own. I was not really familiar with the prey up here so I let Tanya lead the way, once we were far enough away from the house that we could not be over heard Tanya turned to me and said

"Tell them that I love them too." I had no idea what she was talking about

"I overheard what Esme said on the phone the other day. Tell them that I love them as well." She clarified before continuing  
"After I heard them, the weirdest thing happened. If felt like a steel cable snapped in my mind and the best thing happened, I no longer felt John's control."

I nodded in agreement.  
"You know? When did you find out?"

"When I first spoke to my family, well it was before they said anything. They used Bella's phone to call me so when her name came up on that screen that's when the tie between John and me started to loosen."

"I was thinking maybe that Bella would me the most help to you. Won't it be easier for all of them to come here then they can break us of the spell?"

That's a good way to think of it. A spell has been cast over us. Then I realised what she said before that. "They cannot come here. Because he could very much likely take over their minds and I cannot risk John meeting Bella."

_Of course. Hang on. How do we get my sisters over to the good side again? _Tanya though, not bothering to think out loud anymore.

"I'm not sure Tanya, perhaps if we convince them that we do love them and that the others do love them, than that might work. And because we now know how to resist him, that might give us an advantage."

_Perhaps...._

Then she took off in the direction in which we just caught the scent of a herd of deer. They say that when I hunt I'm like a lion and Emmett like a bear. If I had to describe Tanya when she hunts I would say that she is more like a viper. Fast, straight, attack grabbing the prey then fast feeding. We are all deadly when we hunt but she looked even more deadly.

We didn't return back to the house until dawn because firstly, we were thinking of a plan to help Kate and Irina and second we were procrastinating going back

"Tanya! Edward! What took you so long?" John yelled sounding really mad.

_Umm well let's see... we hunted and then we talked about how we were going to get rid of you and get my sisters back... how well do you think that would go down Edward? _Tanya thought sarcastically.

"Well? I'm waiting." John said getting more annoyed by the second. Better say something

"Master, we hunted all evening. Mainly for me because I am missing my home prey as I am not use to the animals here." What's one little white lie going to do?

"I can understand that. I am just aggravated because Kate and Irina have gone. I thought they went with you."

"gone? What do you mean gone? Tell me John!" wow I never ever saw Tanya raise her voice

_Edward, help us. We're hiding from John. We are in the forest near the small clearing with the large boulder. _I recognise that thought coming from Kate.

John was just about to speak when I interrupted him. "Master, Tanya did not mean to raise her voice at you. It's just that she cares very much for her sisters. We shall go out and look for them."

"Very well. I was starting to think that I no longer had control over anyone. But here you are, saying exactly what I told you to say. Off you go. Tanya, go with him."

"Yes Master."

John waited for us to leave before leaving himself. He headed in the direction in which Tanya and I came from our hunt. I led Tanya to the small clearing which Kate told me. When I started to run slower Tanya gave me a questioning look.

I didn't answer her instead I kept running and soon enough we saw Kate and Irina sitting on the boulder.

"Tanya! Edward! I didn't think you would be able to hear me." Kate said running into Tanya's arms. I would have expected Irina to come running over to us but she just stood up on the bordure.

_Master is not going to be happy that they have run away... I must find a way to tell Master..._

"Kate, why is Irina calling John 'Master' still?" I whispered, hopefully Irina would not hear me.

_She believes that we are on an errand for John. She is still tied to him the way that we were. I do believe that the bond between them is getting stronger and I fear that it soon may be too late to save her from John's influence. _

"oh dear..." this is not good. If she is still tied to John, that means that he would be on his way very soon.

_Master... Master, hear me... Edward, Kate and Tanya and trying to escape.... we are near the small clearing.... where you confessed you love for me._

This is sooooo not good. Wait what? Confessed his love to her? He doesn't love her, he loved their creator.

"Irina" she was staring at her sisters, so I waited until she looked at me.

I can feel him coming closer so I going to have to make this quick.

"he does not love you. He loved Maryellen. He is only using you to destroy our families. He is planning to kill you, Kate and Tanya."

Tanya and Kate flinched when I said their names.

"Listen to him Irina. Think about what he has done, what he is doing." Tanya pleaded with her.

Why is John taking his time? That does not make sense. Does he want us to get away?

"Irina, please. He does not love you. We love you. And Carlisle and Esme and Rosalie and Emmett and Jasper and little Alice." Hopefully hearing their cousin's names would loosen the tie. It did not.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" John said as he walked through the shrubs on the border of the small clearing.

"They are trying to escape Master and they are trying to break us apart, they say that you do not love me and that you are going to kill my family." She had no idea how desperate she sounded.

_Edward! _

6 different thoughts shouted at me.

_Son, we're here. We're here to help you and the others_

How was I supposed to know if these thoughts were real, or if they are the produce of John?

These thoughts were real because Carlisle along with the rest of my family walked into the clearing and stood next to me, Carlisle, Esme and Alice hugging me, Emmett and Jasper punching me in the arm like good brothers always do, '_Glad you are ok Edward.' _Rosalie though, I nodded in return. Then all six turned to Tanya and Kate and hugged them in turn.


End file.
